A Yeerk Fell With Her
by annethepyro
Summary: What if Alice had a Yeerk in her head before the start of the Disney movie?


This is a crossover of Alice in Wonderland. There are a few pieces of Animorphs floating around in there, but there's not enough to cause alarm. I'm making Alice a bit like the McGee's one. She'll still be naive and all, but there will be moments where she's going to be "kick-ass" like Xena. Let's just say that she's very OOC because I'm in her head.

Disclaimer: Neither Animorphs nor Alice in Wonderland belong to me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wriggled around in the sludge-like pool that has been my home since the day I was "born," and also the home for my million other brothers and sisters. I was starting to get restless, as I hadn't been given a host for possibly several weeks. It is most likely my fault, because of the incident with my last host.

There are at least three kinds of hosts that I know of and have experienced. The first are timid and eager to please if it means they won't get in trouble; the second just don't care what happens; and the third are the suicidal ones that will fight you until they are almost "veggies." That was the analogy my last volunteer human host used.

The previous host I received was the third kind. Everyone knows that I do not like that kind of host and it's for a very specific reason. It's not for a selfish reason, as you _might_ have assumed, but that I am more afraid for the host than myself. I happen to be very sensitive to emotions. We are taught in "class" to ignore the hosts' feelings as they do not matter, but I cannot help myself. My problem is that I was "born" with special powers that I have been told come to a "chosen one" every five hundred years. Though why they came to me, of all creatures, is beyond my simple knowledge.

For this reason I am given the name "brain tumor" by my peers, because while trying to calm down my aggressive host I accidentally used too much power. I tend to panic when faced with aggression. "It was a blast" as they say. I call it embarrassing and gross. I'll leave it up to your imagination.

Going back to those "special powers." I don't even know what they are, as they haven't surfaced yet as far as I'm concerned. Personally, all I know is that I can turn pretty colors. Well obviously I can't see them as I don't have eyes, but I can feel it. The colors feel different.

(Number 21689 to the loading area. Number 21689.) A pulse runs through my siblings as they converse and throw gossip at each other. She's getting **another** host! I hear them throw back and forth. I don't know what their problem is but I want to get out of here as soon as possible. Oh, how stupid of me! I forgot to give my name. _I_ am number 21689 of the Anathema pool.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I reached the dock I saw a Hork-Bajir shove what looked like a twelve-year-old girl to her knees. She didn't look as scared as some of the others who were locked up in cages on the sidelines. Maybe she was a volunteer host? No, she looked too curious to be a volunteer.

She didn't start struggling until her ear had been submerged. I slid into her ear as quickly as I possibly could. As I progressed I produced more of the numbing solution than was actually necessary. As soon as I was inside I quickly took control. "Number 21689, do you have your host under control?" I nodded my host's head in affirmative. The Hork-Bajir let her go.

I slowly walked her out of there while I was scanning her memories. Apparently her parents are dead, but her guardian is her older sister. Even now the girl was pretending to be brave, but I could feel her fear welling up underneath. She was also still as curious as she had appeared earlier.

_Hello_ I whispered to her. She started. It was as plain as day to me that she thought I couldn't speak her language. _What is your name_. She answered me as if she were talking to the village idiot (My name is Alice).

**Authoress's Note: I may be slow in updating because I get bored very easily and inspiration only comes to me in spurts. Currently I am looking for a Beta. So if anyone wants to be my Beta, email me.**


End file.
